This invention relates to novel indole derivatives, to processes for their preparation and to intermediates used in these processes.
Notwithstanding the advances made during the last four decades in the development of agents for the treatment of inflammatory conditions, there still remains a need for effective agents without the side effects associated with the therapeutic agents presently used for this purpose.
The indole derivatives of this invention have been found to exhibit interesting and useful pharmacodynamic properties without eliciting undesirable side effects. Notable attributes of this effect are antinflammatory and analgesic activities. In addition the compounds of this invention exhibit antibacterial and antifungal properties.